


New Years Eve

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “We could check out the cafe you know.” - suggested Robert.“Pff yeah right, I'd rather go to that birthday party, than to pay a fortune for a slice of pizza and some poncy drink.”Or...since we didn't get it on screen, I wrote a little something about how I think the guys spent New Years Eve.





	New Years Eve

Liv went out around 8pm. They had no problem with it, it was New Years Eve after all, and they trusted her. So it was just the two of them. At home. With no major plan.

 

“We could check out the cafe you know.” - suggested Robert.

 

“Pff yeah right, I'd rather go to that birthday party, than to pay a fortune for a slice of pizza and some poncy drink.”

 

“Oi, I thought I was the stingy one. What happened with you?”

 

“I married ya.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Very funny.” - he smiled - “But seriously you don't wanna go somewhere? We could.”

 

“Not really. I just wanna stay home, have a quiet night in if that's alright.”

 

“Course it is. But....you know that we have to open a bottle of champagne, right?”

 

“I know.” - he said rolling his eyes. - ”And we should order something.”

 

“I told you to go to the cafe. They have pizza there.” - said Robert matter of factly.

 

“I know, but I don't wanna go there. Too many people.” - he said as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.

 

“You're such a grump.” - laughed Robert. - “Fine, order pizza then.” - Aaron cracked a small smile with phone already in hand. He made the call quicker than Robert thought, then joined him on the sofa. Robert handed him a beer, and as he opened it Robert asked him out of the blue - “What's so special about tonight? I didn't forget an anniversary did I?” - and honestly with their past this question was pretty accurate.

 

“No, it's...” - started Aaron - ...”never mind.... it's erm, it's silly.”

 

“Come on, I wanna know now.” - nudged Robert as he pushed him playfully.

 

“It's...we've never had this.”

 

“What?”

 

“Being together on New Years Eve.”

 

“Sure we did. Remember two years ago?”

 

“Yeah, but we were in the pub with a bunch of people around. It's not the same.” - he said as he took a sip.

 

“So that's the reason?” - he asked before Aaron looked at him - “That's why you wanna stay at home?”

 

“Maybe.” - he shrugged but Robert knew better.

 

“You know, I'm still sorry about that New Years Eve four years ago.” - said Robert suddenly. Aaron raised an eyebrow but he knew what his husband was talking about. - “I...erm actually....I don't think I've ever told this before....but....the countdown began and...I managed to slip away.” - said Robert as he slipped his hand into Aaron's, playing with his fingers.

 

“They didn't notice?” - asked Aaron curiously.

 

“No, there were lots of people around...anyway. I just....I don't know why, but I wanted you to know that I think of you. So I texted you.”

 

“Exactly at midnight.” - smiled Aaron. He remembered receiving that text. He didn't want to admit it but it warmed his heart. It was a simple ' _Happy New Year X'_ but it meant the world to him. He didn't respond though. He had to act mad.

 

“There was nobody around. I was alone.... “- said Robert slowly stroking his cheek -”... thinking about you.” - he finished as he pulled him closer until their lips touched. Aaron raised his hand and placed it on top of Robert's to keep him there. He could never get tired of this feeling. The feeling of his husband touching him.

 

“I was alone too.”

 

“Really?” - asked Robert surprised.

 

“Not exactly at midnight tho... but like a minute after. I had to wait for the countdown, you know how me mum can be.” - he said with an annoyed look – “Anyway, I.. erm...I was in front of the pub with a beer, and I kept re-reading that text. I know it was nothing special....”

 

“It was.” - interrupted Robert. - “It was to me.” - Aaron only smiled at him before he leaned forward for another kiss. - “I really missed you that night.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” - they were both smiling like idiots, probably thinking about how far they've come when the doorbell rang.

 

“It's nice for some people to use that thing.” - said Aaron as Robert stood up to open the door. They were so used to people just barging in their house, that hearing someone actually using that doorbell....it was weird at first. But at the same time they knew it must be the pizza. Their relatives would've just got past the doors, never mind knocking. Someday they'll regret this..... When they witness something they shouldn't have.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the end Robert didn't need to convince him, Aaron was the one suggesting to open the champagne. He said he had to wash down the pizza with something, even if it was well before midnight.

 

“So, you really don't mind missing the family party?” - asked Robert putting his arm around his husband.

 

“Nah, I think we've had enough family gatherings for this year.” - he smiled. - “Did Vic stop texting ya?” - asked Aaron. Vic sent his brother at least six messages about how good the party is in the cafe and that they should join. She didn't wanna take no for an answer.

 

“Yeah eventually.” - chuckled Robert.

 

“What? Why's that funny?” - asked Aaron suspicious.

 

“I might have told her that we cannot go because we're in bed....naked.”

 

“You what??” - shouted Aaron - ”Are you insane?”

 

“Relax... I'm joking...well almost.”

 

“What d'ya mean almost?”

 

“I texted her that we're gonna give it a miss, then she kept trying, you've heard how many texts she's sent right?”

 

“Yeah...so?”

 

“So I told her we were.... otherwise engaged.... And I might've put that devil face emoji after it.”

 

“Robert!!” - laughed Aaron shaking his head as he hit his arm.

 

“Why? It's not like it cannot be true.”

 

“You're insane.”

 

“I know, but you love me.” - he smirked.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why.... “ - said Aaron joking.

 

“Because I rim you like no one else?”

 

“Jesus....I might consider a divorce if you won't shut up.” - he smiled.

 

“You know it's true.” - whispered Robert as he grazed his teeth over Aaron's earlobe.

 

“Stop it. We don't have time for this.” - said Aaron trying to put a stop to it.

 

“Why? Is there a better way to start the year?”

 

“We won't have sex at midnight Robert, that's... that's way too cringe.”

 

“Okay, then after midnight.”

 

“But not immediately after....”

 

“Are you really refusing to have sex with me?” - he asked pretending to be hurt.

 

“Oh yeah” - he laughed. - “Come here you idiot.” - he smiled as he pulled Robert long enough for him to land on top of Aaron. - “Is this an acceptable pose for ya?” - he asked laughing.

 

“I don't know.... I have to be comfortable enough.” - answered Robert as he started to grind down on Aaron who spread his legs the best he could to play along with this game of Robert's.

 

“It's almost midnight.” - said Aaron as he glanced at the clock. Robert was kissing his neck, and they were still on top of each other panting like horny teenagers.

 

“I know.” - answered Robert - “But I can't stop. Please don't make me stop” - he moaned.

 

“Slow down. I have plans for you....” - groaned Aaron. He couldn't believe it.....they were at home. Alone. Practically dry humping, minutes before midnight. He had to fist his hand in Robert's hair before he loses all of his willpower. He called his name again, and Robert started to slow down his rhythm until he wasn't moving anymore.

 

“It's so hard.”

 

“I know you muppet I think I can feel ya....” - he answered rolling his eyes and his hips a bit as well.

 

“No” - he laughed - “I mean it's hard to stop. It's never easy when I'm with you Aaron.” - he said looking into his eyes. - “Do you want me to...” - he was ready to sit back on the couch, but Aaron kept him there.

 

“No. Stay.” - they both looked at the clock. Not even a minute before 2019 arrives. They didn't count down. They didn't even look at the clock anymore. They just stared into each others eyes. No one else existed. Robert nudged his nose to Aaron's as they both let out a chuckle. It was soft, happy, and full of love. The outside world got louder, and they heard the fireworks. People were cheering and everybody was out, looking at the mesmerizing view. Everybody but them.

 

“Happy New Year.” - they said at the same time before they started laughing. Aaron raised his head a bit to catch Robert's lips. This kiss was perfect. It wasn't fast and desperate. It was slow and it didn't have any other purpose but for them to feel the other. They didn't want to go out and see the fireworks, they didn't want to share this moment. They wouldn't trade it for anything. Because finally here they were. In their own home, together, without a soul to disturb them. It was perfect, they felt whole. Like for one single moment everything was ...just right.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> or tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
